User blog:TKandMit/Ghost Rider vs Scorpion. Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Season 2
Hot damn, TK's posting a battle before a week has past since the last one? Yep. Don't get used to this. Welcome to yet another episode of the Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! I am extremely grateful to those who have kept reading this series since it's debut back in February, and now it's January. Wow. This series has been around for almost an entire year. And I'm still not done with this second season, RIP. Monologue aside, welcome to the newest battle! Marvel's supernatural antihero Ghost Rider comes face to vengeful, fiery, skeletal face with the undead warrior of Mortal Kombat, Scorpion. Literally everyone saw this battle coming. Before we get into it, I owe a big thanks to my friend Dragon, for helping me out on a few lines. He also recently posted an interesting blog that you guys should all read. With all of that, enjoy the battle, and thanks. Cast Nice Peter as Ghost Rider Xin Wuku as Scorpion (body) EpicLLOYD as Scorpion (voice) Intro Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! Versus! Begin! Battle Beat: This thing Scorpion Come here! Face the fiery fury of Scorpion’s wrath! Drown in a bloodbath, you don’t wanna follow my warpath! Seems this Headless Horseman traded his horse in for a motorcycle Why don’t you ask the original Sub-Zero if you could face this flame spittin’ psycho! There’s no running from a deadly Shirai Ryu captain, Whose eternal damnation will make you a Phantom! Your style’s getting overheated, just like your bike’s engines! So don’t act so pretentious, demanding sinner’s repentance, You were replaced by Danny Ketch, a Spirit of Vengeance! It’s a Marvel that you’re alive; you’ll never amount to my legend! A wannabe Grim Reaper, insulting the name of fear! Your fate is coming near, Blaze, so GET OVER HERE! Ghost Rider What’s wrong, Sasori? You look like you’ve seen a Ghost. A shinobi feared by all, but wait, defeated by most? I’ll add to that list. I got a passion for sins, I’ll smash him to bits! You’re an unworthy Kombatant at this, your disses make me think you’re a pacifist! You’re just a war hardened ninja that went against your father’s will, Cold hearted and tough, like your opposite partner: chill. You must be mistaken: I killed the son of Satan! You have trouble taking on lightweights such as Raiden! And Danny replaced me? You’re a yellow swap of your hero! I’m putting your light out, flamer, you’re below Zero! This spiteful glorified lighter better bite with more than kunais, Fighting the tightest Ghost Writer of rap’s a sin. Look into my eyes! Scorpion I see the eye of the storm, and I spit in its face! I went against my father? You killed yours and took his place! You think you’re hotshit? You got played by Nic Cage! Who uses bikes and shotguns? A fuckin’ disgrace! Ghost Rider I’m disgraceful? Your emotions have made you unstable. Now you’re hateful and ungrateful, your many mistakes are fatal! Fight me in your worlds, and I’ll make you feel stage fright! Now you’re protecting Noobs, but kill on sight? That ain’t right! Scorpion Cut the hero schtick! We both know you escaped your cell, You fight devils all the time, but your worst battle was yourself! Speaking of which, your source material’s gone to shit, like it spiked Lee. Now stop spitting out your weak bars, now fight me! Ghost Rider You’re so upset, man. The match has gone to sudden death, full of wrath, You’re fucking trash, how could you spit fire with a button mash? Don’t act so rash from Casamassa. You’re salty over a frostbite. Damn, just go with spam, Hanzo. If that’s how you avoid a lost fight. Scorpion Let’s take this to the Netherrealm! Welcome to the forever Hell! You should know what that’s like! The devil’s got your soul - what a sell! Now you’re working for him as his walking, talking, hot-headed minion! Not winning’s impossible with these flipping kicks! Of course I gotta FINISH HIM. Ghost Rider I sold my soul to the devil, yeah, and I stole it back! You’re ordered by your boss to kill your friends! Just like your clan! Ooh, did that sting Scorpion? Sorry, I forgot to mention your family. Your moves are all over the place, but I’ll bring you to your FATALITY! Who won?! Who's next? Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! Who won? Ghost Rider Scorpion Hints Decoded Hottentotta: A hottentotta is a species of scorpion. Scorpion = Scorpion. Guessed right by literally everyone. Django Unchained: Unchained = Chains. Both Ghost Rider and Scorpion attack enemies with chained weapons. Finish line flags: Finish = "Finish him!", a popular phrase used in the Mortal Kombat franchise. Guessed right by Cave. Fire spitting dragon: Two hints. Both Scorpion and Ghost Rider are recognized for their fire abilities. Dragon, the user, also helped me in writing this battle. Coming soon File:Thumbnail_TMNT_vs_X-Men.png Category:Blog posts